<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is by Demi_Fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836970">Love Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae'>Demi_Fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kind of maybe?, M/M, Prose Poem, forest spirits au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is-</p><p>Anakin is-</p><p>They are-</p><p>Love is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan is- </p><p>life, and flowers, and light.</p><p>He </p><p>guides the trees to extend their leaves, </p><p>the moss to cover, </p><p>the vines to tangle and lengthen. </p><p>He </p><p>shows the animals to water and berries, </p><p>to populate and fill the forest, </p><p>to grow and spread and thrive.</p><p>Anakin is- </p><p>death, and fire, and darkness. </p><p>One spark lights a fire </p><p>and burns the plants and the animals that can't escape. </p><p>He </p><p>guides it to devour the leaves and moss and vines, </p><p>to bring the forest to its knees.</p><p>They </p><p>        are a cycle.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is- </p><p>abundance.</p><p>He </p><p>encourages growth in every form, </p><p>to rise up and become strong and survive. </p><p>He </p><p>finds all too soon that it chokes the lives of the others in the forest. </p><p>Life becomes survival </p><p>and even as the trees grow strong, </p><p>the flowers wither beneath their branches. </p><p>Anakin is- </p><p>scarcity. </p><p>Little survives his power </p><p>yet some seeds sprout in fire, </p><p>grow from the destruction and ash left behind. </p><p>Flame though he might be, </p><p>he </p><p>tempers the strength of the forest.</p><p>They</p><p>        are balance.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is- </p><p>day. </p><p>He </p><p>shines through leaves, </p><p>giving light to all. </p><p>There is no place that is not warmed by his touch. </p><p>Some days he scorches the earth beneath his feet, </p><p>heat too much to bear. </p><p>But he gives it equally, to all. </p><p>Anakin is- </p><p>night. </p><p>He</p><p>is cold and lonely. </p><p>Things hide in the dark, </p><p>lying in wait, </p><p>things that no being should see. </p><p>But the scared also hide, </p><p>the darkness a cover, </p><p>keeping away those that wish them harm. </p><p>The darkness covers everything, </p><p>but it favors the quiet. </p><p>They </p><p>        paint the sky</p><p>        where they meet,</p><p>                darkness and light</p><p>                        together.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is- </p><p>the beginning. </p><p>All life starts under his care, </p><p>nurtured by his hands and grown under his gaze. </p><p>He </p><p>creates new colors every moment, </p><p>filling the world with beauty and curious youthfulness, </p><p>guides them into a steady adulthood. </p><p>He </p><p>cares for each new start he creates, </p><p>and he tries to bring them to their fullest potential.</p><p>Anakin is- </p><p>the end. </p><p>He</p><p>guides the young and old, </p><p>the sick, </p><p>the weary,</p><p>and every other life onto its next. </p><p>He </p><p>stays with the dying caught in traps, </p><p>shot by hunters, </p><p>those with unfortunate luck. </p><p>There is peace in death </p><p>but before that there is pain, </p><p>and he tries to ease the suffering of those coming into his care.</p><p>They </p><p>        are everything.</p><p> </p><p>Love is- </p><p>fresh berries springing from ashen ground. </p><p>Love is- </p><p>flowers floating down a clear stream. </p><p>Love is- </p><p>a fire crackling in the night, </p><p>feeding on and surrounded by trees.</p><p>Love is- </p><p>the way Obi-Wan reaches for Anakin's hand despite the way it briefly hurts. </p><p>Love is- </p><p>the way two halves meet twice daily in twilight for but a moment. </p><p>Love is- </p><p>the way they press their foreheads together and mingle their breaths, </p><p>speaking everything and nothing all at once. </p><p>Love is- </p><p>the way their forest grows and burns and grows again, </p><p>giving and taking and fighting for survival, </p><p>growing and cared for. </p><p>They are </p><p>        two halves of a whole, </p><p>        life and death </p><p>        abundance and scarcity </p><p>        the beginning and the end.</p><p>                They are</p><p>                        the forgotten and the eternal</p><p>                                too large to know</p><p>                                        all-encompassing.</p><p>                                                They are</p><p>                                                        e</p><p>                                                        v</p><p>                                                        e</p><p>                                                        r</p><p>                                                        y</p><p>                                                        t</p><p>                                                        h</p><p>                                                        i</p><p>                                                        n</p><p>                                                        g</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But here, </p><p>in the still quiet, </p><p>in the moments before daybreak </p><p>and after night, </p><p>only they exist. </p><p>After the sun has set </p><p>but the stars have not awoken, </p><p>they are simply two lovers </p><p>basking in each other.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they breathe, and for those few heartbeats they are human</p><p>and all that entails. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The html editing for this was a nightmare. </p><p>This was originally written in paragraphs, separated by 'Obi-Wan is', 'Anakin is',  'They are', and then later 'Love is'. Then I was in a workshop (among other server members, not like, an actual class oh my god no-) and one of the suggestions I got was to make it even more like poetry, to either tighten it up or let it breathe. </p><p>In the end, I chose more space. </p><p>I also added a few more lines, like the extra hanging that you see from 'They are'!</p><p>Edit: Oh, I can't believe I forgot! Extra, extra thanks to Luckee, Claire, Tag, and Clary for all of your feedback! It was amazing hearing it and just hanging out 💖</p><p>You can yell at me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs">rynae-reblogs!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>